Hand of Hands
by Zincspider
Summary: Arceus has finally completed his vessel for the mortal world. Now will the Hand follow orders, or use his emotions to break free of his duty?


"Awake my son, your soul is in place".

What? Who is that? That voice? Where am I? Who am I?

These are all questions I ask myself. Questions that flood me because I had just woken up, but from what? I try opening my… eyes? Is that what they are? Yes, my eyes. But they will not. So I have to accept where I am, for I can neither open my eyes or move my… lambs? No, my limbs, that's the ticket. Wait… what's a ticket, and what does it have to do with eyes?

"Awake my son, your soul is in place" repeated the voice. The voice was enthralling. It shook me inside my… head? Yes, my head, and still sounded endearing, and caring. It was as if this voice would take care of me forever, and I would not have to worry. It was a dome that kept me safe in my little world. It was not the voice of a mortal being to be sure, but it seemed to be that of a man… no, not a man, but a father. Apparently I could still hear… whatever that means. How do I get these words in my head? Where are they coming from? I decide to try to speak on my own. But no words come out of me, or what I believe is me, for I cannot do anything still. Instead, the voice is there, and cannot be defined by any of the words in my vocabulary. The best I can call my voice is there, that's all it was. It didn't have sound of it's own, it just existed. That's all.

"Yes" I answered back to the great boom of my protector. Again I try to open my eyes, but if they are there, they aren't responding.

"My child, what are you thinking?" asked the great voice, sliding over inside my head like water in a creek.

"I am thinking nothing; I know nothing, but words that come when I need them. How did I obtain this knowledge? How did I get here? Who are you?" I ask in my non-existent voice. After this I hear a deep rumble inside me, something that condones… humor? What is that? A laugh! The voice was laughing at me.

"Thinking nothing? It seems you are thinking more than nothing to have so many questions. I can answer only one of these questions for now. I am known by many names. The Judge, The Creator, The Bane of Evil, or more used, Arceus."

I racked my thoughts to find the meaning of these words, but one came to mean the most to me. Arceus.

"Arceus! Are you not a god?" my voice shouted… or got near to shouting. I can't really tell, but it seemed like the volume rose. My mind raged with the possibility of actually speaking with this being of myth. The voice of Arceus laughed again, the sound shaking my conscious.

"So I am called by the weak-minded. No, I am not a god. But merely the hand of a so called god. I exist to do the bidding of a higher authority, and nothing else."

"But, my knowledge tells me you created all… life? Yes, all life. You created everything."

"No, my son, I merely shaped the creatures of the Earth. I was not the one to breath life into my creations. Only the one I work for may achieve such a task." Arceus replied, soothing my raging thoughts with every word. But one thing caught me in his sentence. Earth. It seemed like such a familiar word. Why?

"I see, but I have more questions. Why am I here? Who am I?" I asked in my voice. I held off on the Earth question, hoping he would tell me without me needing to ask.

"Again my child, I can answer only one question. I have called your soul back from beyond the brink. I have studied your exploits from life for a long time, and have decided that what you have done deserves a great reward. You are a great source of justice, and courage. A great example of life. And what you did before passing, well qualifies you for this." Arceus explained, still getting to the point.

"You are truly the most worthy of my children, and I will provide you with the means to serve me forever. You shall be 'The Hand of Hands', and make what I desire on Earth to become a reality. You will be the Peace-Maker, the War Ender, and the Gavel of the Gods. Being a hand of The Higher Authority, I can have no contact with Earth, but you will be my hand, and will help me achieve a better world. Will you accept this position?" Arceus asked. I was still confused by this. What did he mean?

"But I will not let you go without a choice. I will respect your choice if you wish to return to the beyond, and go back to eternal peace. For be warned, if you take my offer, there is no guarantee you will be able to return." He explained, still leaving many things unclear to me. What eternal peace, and what was this talk of Gavel of the Gods? Did he wish to send me to Earth? Was that what he was implying? Did he want me to go back, and make this Earth a better place? But more thoughts raised to my mind. Thoughts of other deities.

"What of Palkia, and Dialga? Do they not control what happens anywhere also? Time and Space must rule over all, right?" I asked. Arceus let his laughter roll in my thoughts once more.

"No, Palkia just keeps space in balance. The same with Dialga. All they do is keep their charge from collapsing. But you will do more than that. You will make sure all goes well for life, you will become a legend".

I had to think over this. I had no idea what he was offering, but it sounded good. Helping this Earth sounded like a good thing. My mind defined good, as something… good. It seemed strange, but it made perfect sense to me.  
I didn't speak for a space of time, that cannot be defined, as it took no defined time (it could have been a minute or hours, only Dialga could tell) I decided.

"I accept your offer, even though I still don't understand it all the way. I wish to know more of this Earth, and what life I used to have. Which makes me ask. What of my other questions?" I answered, confidant in my decision. Arceus let out a sound I can only interpret as a shout for joy, then replied.

"I am glad to hear it my son, and as for your other questions, they will be answered in due time. But now, I will settle your soul into a new body, for your old one was ravaged and destroyed. This one will be truly worthy of The Hand of Hands, the only being on Earth who communicates directly with the Hands of The Higher Authority. Serve me well, serve me well." and with that, I felt a sensation of falling. With the last few words, Arceus's voice seemed to be fading.

"Arceus! Will I speak to you again?" I yelled in my there voice. His laugh started fading out of my head, and he answered.

"I will guide you to my wishes. And remember, you are 'The Hand of Hands', and you should be known as such. Do not let anything of your past life soil the beginning of a new one. You will find your past in due time. In due time. Go forth, my Hand. And wait for a message from me." he rushed, the voice of Arceus, fading fast as I fell. Then it was gone, and I stopped moving. I did feel a new sensation though.

This is cold. Why am I cold? And tired. Why?

And I let my feeling of tiredness take over me. I fell asleep in the cold that surrounded me, feeling insecure without the voice of Arceus soothing me, and the confusing statements he made, still ringing in my head.


End file.
